Orgulho e Preconceito
by Ireth Hollow
Summary: Estavam todos a comportar-se como as personagens daquele livro muggle de Jane Austen que o seu pai lhe oferecera no Natal. Blaise/Hermione EWE
1. Capítulo I

Aviso: Esta long foi escrita para o projecto Three Chords, A Node (secção HHr do 6V) e é EWE, ou seja, desconsidera totalmente o epílogo.

* * *

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

* * *

Capítulo I

A biblioteca estava apinhada de estudantes, naquela tarde fria de Outono. A maioria era composta por Ravenclaws que faziam mais trabalhos do que aqueles que lhes eram exigidos, para grande espanto dos Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs e Slytherins que os observavam. Contudo, nem todos se limitavam à actividade de observação; havia, efectivamente, dois alunos que estavam mesmo a estudar.

Um deles era, obviamente, Hermione Granger, que regressara a Hogwarts para concluir a sua formação, ainda que tal não lhe fosse exigido, depois de tudo o que ela fizera para destruir Voldemort. Porém, ela gostava verdadeiramente de aprender, e além do mais, a ideia de não fazer os exames finais apavorava-a deveras. Estava sozinha, dado que nem Harry nem Ron tinham regressado ao castelo.

O outro estudante que parecia fugir à regra era Blaise Zabini, que também retornara à escola para repetir o seu sétimo ano, na medida em que considerava que o ano anterior fora totalmente inútil, em termos académicos. Também estava só, uma vez que nenhum outro Slytherin – incluindo Draco Malfoy – estava com disposição para estudar no fim-de-semana.

Não era a primeira vez que ambos protagonizavam aquela excepção: todas as tardes (e algumas horas de almoço), dirigiam-se às mesas da biblioteca, passando um pelo outro quase sem se aperceberem. Se, porventura, o estudo ainda não os tivesse absorvido ao ponto de não se reconhecerem mutuamente, abanavam a cabeça em sinal de reconhecimento. Era um simples gesto de cortesia, que, contudo, era difícil de se observar em qualquer outro Slytherin, à excepção, talvez, de Draco Malfoy. De facto, o loiro esforçava-se por alterar a sua conduta, ainda que não fosse muito bem sucedido: o sarcasmo não se deixava vencer facilmente pela certeza de que devia muito a Hermione e, assim, o que começava por ser uma saudação quase educada acabava numa troca de insultos, tal como nos velhos tempos.

A jovem já se questionara do porquê da nova atitude de Zabini. Ainda era a altivez em pessoa e a sua arrogância continuava a ser notória no seu porte, no entanto, algo mudara. Talvez tivesse sido o seu estatuto de neutralidade, durante a guerra, que o forçara a agir assim. Ou talvez tenha decidido que estava na altura de corrigir o erro de Salazar Slytherin e reaproximar a sua equipa das restantes. Qualquer que fosse a resposta, ela não podia deixar de louvar aquele comportamento.

Naquele dia, a invulgar afluência à biblioteca forçara-os a partilhar a mesma mesa de trabalho, no entanto, era como se estivesse a estudar cada um no seu canto. Após a saudação inicial e um "Posso sentar-me, Granger?", seguido de um "Claro", nada mais tinham dito. Verdade seja dita, nenhum deles tirava os olhos dos livros e pergaminhos que cobriam o tampo da mesa, tal era o estado de concentração em que tinham mergulhado.

Os minutos foram passando, por entre o arranhar suave das penas e o virar das páginas dos livros. A maioria dos alunos já tinha abandonado aquelas instalações, decidida a aproveitar o fim-de-semana de um modo mais divertido. Restavam, apenas, alguns Ravenclaws do quinto ano, todos reunidos numa mesa a alguns passos da que Hermione e Blaise partilhavam. De vez em quando, deitavam um olhar inquiridor ao estranho par, contudo, o silêncio em que os dois trabalhavam dissuadiu-os de esperar algo interessante.

Finalmente, o negro fechou o livro de Poções que estivera a folhear, enrolou magicamente os seus pergaminhos, arrumou tudo na mochila e ergueu-se, o mais silenciosamente possível. Deitou um olhar demorado à sua improvável companheira de estudo, antes de virar costas e dar alguns passos em direcção à saída. Imediatamente a seguir, estacou, como se se tivesse esquecido de algo, e regressou ao local onde Hermione ainda rabiscava algo muito depressa.

– Devias descansar um pouco, Granger.

Surpreendida, a rapariga ergueu os olhos do seu trabalho para o fitar. Abriu a boca para replicar, no entanto, não lhe ocorreu qualquer réplica adequada. Em resposta, o negro franziu o sobrolho, quase aborrecido pela súbita mudez dela.

– Não sei os Gryffindors sabem ver as horas, mas já passa muito da hora do almoço – acrescentou ele, levemente trocista.

Com aquilo, ela já sabia lidar.

– Estou perfeitamente consciente disso, Zabini, mas obrigada pela informação.

Ele sorriu, satisfeito por ter obtido uma reacção daquele tipo. No entanto, ela não captou aquele sorriso, dado que já tinha voltado a sua atenção para o pergaminho parcialmente escrito que tinha à sua frente. Escreveu mais qualquer coisa, na sua letra pequena e bem desenhada, antes de também ela pousar a pena e arrumar o material. No instante em que se preparava para deixar a biblioteca, reparou que o outro não abandonara a sua posição, como se tivesse estado à espera que ela terminasse – o que, obviamente, era impossível.

– Ainda aqui? – não conseguiu evitar aquela pergunta ridícula.

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a fitá-la inexpressivamente, antes de se virar e abandonar a biblioteca, num passo rápido. Ela seguiu-o, mais calmamente, ligeiramente surpreendida com o que sucedera. Seria impressão sua, ou o rapaz demonstrara uma espécie de… cavalheirismo? Não, não podia ser; afinal, ele era um Slytherin. Devia ser imaginação sua. Provavelmente, ele tinha estado a observar os muitos livros presentes nas muitas estantes e não dera conta da sua demora. Não seria a primeira vez que isso sucedia…

Quando chegou ao Salão, já um pouco vazio, o seu olhar foi imediatamente atraído para a mesa dos Slytherins. Sem surpresa, encontrou-o já instalado e a comer, junto de Malfoy e Nott. Não parecia estar a participar na conversa, mas estava atento ao que eles diziam.

– Hermione, aqui! – gritou Ginny, algures na mesa dos Gryffindor.

A morena avançou na direcção da amiga, com um sorriso sincero a desenhar-se-lhe no rosto. Desde que se vira sozinha em Hogwarts, Ginny (que também optara por repetir o seu sexto ano) tinha sido a sua companheira de eleição. Mais do que isso, a ruiva fora uma das poucas que compreendera o porquê do seu afastamento em relação a Ron.

Cada vez se convencia mais de ter agido correctamente. Apesar de ainda gostar muito de Ron, sentia que aquela relação não teria força suficiente para sobreviver à distância, nem ao choque das personalidades dos dois. E, verdade seja dita, o rapaz demorara quase sete anos para a beijar! Quem sabe quantos mais demoraria até conseguir pedi-la em namoro? Já para não falar em casamento… Não, o melhor seria adiar tudo, durante mais uns meses, e, depois, fazer uma nova avaliação da situação.

– Estiveste outra vez na biblioteca, não foi?

A pergunta de Ginny interrompeu o rumo dos seus pensamentos, deixando-a ligeiramente atarantada.

– Sim, consegui acabar tudo o que tinha pendente – respondeu, após uma curta hesitação.

Não viu o revirar de olhos da amiga, nem o olhar levemente invejoso de Parvati Patil. Também não reparou que Blaise Zabini a fitava, discretamente, com o mesmo sorriso que ostentara na biblioteca. Na verdade, mal ouvia a conversa que se estabelecera junto de si: toda a sua atenção estava focada no seu almoço. Detestava ter de admitir, mas o Slytherin estava certo ao afirmar que ela devia descansar um pouco.

* * *

**N/a:** Primeiro capítulo da minha primeira long em tanto tempo. E sim, eu do Blaise.

Para a Fla, porque criou o projecto.


	2. Capítulo II

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo II

Outra tarde passada na biblioteca, que estava outra vez apinhada, o que significava que Hermione teria de se sentar na única mesa que ainda tinha lugares vagos. Mais precisamente, em frente a Blaise Zabini. Outra vez. Ainda pensou em voltar para a Sala Comum, no entanto, a lembrança do ruído produzido pelos primeiros anos (mais numerosos do que era costume) dissuadi-la de tal resolução. Suspirando, deu alguns passos um pouco incertos.

– Importas-te que me sente? Já não há mais lugares livres…

– Senta-te, Granger – foi a resposta evasiva.

Ele nem se dignara a olhar para ela! Pois bem, melhor assim: não teria de enfrentar a sua altivez. Sentou-se, o mais calmamente possível, e começou o extenso ensaio que a Professora McGonagall exigira. Rapidamente, deixou de se importar com o desconforto daquela situação.

Um arrastar de cadeira indicou-lhe que o outro se erguera, cerca de meia hora depois. Decidiu imitá-lo e nem levantar a cabeça, certa de que ele se ia embora. Porém, pouco depois, sentiu que ele se voltava a sentar. Imediatamente, um odor a pergaminho velho invadiu-lhe as narinas, destruindo a sua anterior concentração. Intrigada, deitou uma vista de olhos à pilha de livros que ele trouxera. Os títulos indicaram-lhe que ele estava a tentar fazer os trabalhos de Poções – que, a propósito, ela já terminara. Eram cerca de meia dúzia, mas faltava algo essencial.

– Devias experimentar _O Guia Avançado de Poções_.

Não sabia explicar o que a levara a tentar ser prestável, especialmente para com alguém como Zabini. De certeza que ele ia escarnecer da sua boa vontade, insistindo em não consultar o livro que ela sugerira, teimando que não precisava da ajuda dela.

Ele lançou-lhe um olhar inquisitivo, contudo, nada disse. Para grande espanto da rapariga, voltou a levantar-se e, segundos depois, regressou com o livro que ela lhe aconselhara. Ainda em silêncio, abriu-o e procurou as informações necessárias, evitando cruzar o seu olhar com o de Hermione.

Abanando a cabeça em sinal de incompreensão, a jovem retornou ao trabalho, decidida a não dar importância à estranheza do comportamento do seu companheiro.

– Granger? – chamou ele, em voz baixa, alguns minutos depois.

– Hum?

Colocou um ponto final e fitou o seu interlocutor, a testa franzida num sinal de impaciência.

– Obrigado.

Ergueu as sobrancelhas, muda de espanto, já sem sinais de impaciência. Tentou ler a expressão de Zabini, procurando algum traço de ironia ou enfado. Contudo, o seu rosto mantinha-se inexpressivo, ainda que o seu olhar denunciasse o esforço que fazia para engolir o orgulho. Decidiu, então, que tinha de dizer alguma coisa.

– Não foi nada de especial, não precisas de agradecer.

Ele anuiu, um tanto distraidamente. Fitaram-se durante mais alguns segundos, após dos quais ele quebrou o contacto visual para voltar a esconder a face por detrás do livro de Poções.

Não trocaram mais palavras durante o tempo em que estiveram a estudar, totalmente esquecidos da presença um do outro. Nem o burburinho dos outros estudantes os alertou para o passar das horas, pelo menos até Hermione se aperceber da ausência de luz no exterior. Olhou de relance para o relógio de pêndulo da biblioteca. O jantar já fora servido há meia hora…

Suspirando, concluiu o seu trabalho de Encantamentos e arrumou as suas coisas, mirando de esguelha o rapaz, que ainda se dividia entre meia dúzia de livros e pergaminhos. Pensou em abandonar a biblioteca sem uma palavra, no entanto, a sua boca decidiu agir por conta própria.

– Parece que os Slytherins também não sabem usar um relógio. – o seu tom misturava ironia e boa-disposição, o que a surpreendeu deveras.

Desta vez, Blaise fungou, parecendo divertido. Voltou-se para fitar as horas e, quando regressou à posição inicial, sorria levemente. Era um sorriso estranho, nada semelhante ao que estava habituada a ver num sangue-puro. Por um só instante, desejou ter a capacidade de o fazer sorrir assim mais vezes.

– Tens razão, Granger. Outra vez. – disse ele, sem se preocupar em esconder o seu divertimento.

Não obstante a aparente troça, apressou-se a arrumar os seus pertences e a devolver os livros que consultara aos respectivos lugares, com um ágil gesto de varinha. O seu olhar estava animado com um certo brilho e nos seus lábios bailava o fantasma do seu sorriso, quando acenou a uma Gryffindor ainda admirada e saiu da biblioteca, sem olhar para trás.

_Querias que ele esperasse por ti, não é verdade?_ A sua consciência nunca fora tão inconveniente como naquele momento. Nunca desejaria tal coisa, fosse em que circunstância fosse. Aliás, nem ele faria isso e, se soubesse o que a sua mente lhe sussurrava, tomá-la-ia por louca, mais do que nunca.

– Pretendes atrasar-te ainda mais para o jantar ou não queres comer de todo?

Aquelas palavras, ditas no habitual tom altivo do negro, trouxeram-na de volta à realidade. Ligeiramente corada por ter sido apanhada com pensamentos daquela índole, buscou o dono daquela voz, acabando por encontrá-lo de braços cruzados, junto à porta. Aparentemente, voltara para trás, embora não houvesse nenhuma razão visível para isso.

Decidiu não replicar, incerta da forma como a sua voz soaria. Em vez disso, caminhou na sua direcção e, ao passar por ele, viu que já nada restava _daquele_ sorriso. Logo a seguir, repreendeu-se amargamente por lamentar essa perda. O que se passaria com ela? De certo, estava demasiado cansada para raciocinar correctamente. De que outro modo poderiam ocorrer-lhe tais pensamentos?

Os passos rápidos de Zabini indicaram-lhe que ele a seguia, a cerca de um metro de distância. Era uma distância suficientemente confortável, em termos sociais: nem demasiado perto, nem demasiado longe. E, contudo, era tão incompatível com o facto de pertencerem a equipas rivais! Afinal, e apesar de defender a união da escola, Hermione estava consciente de que a rivalidade entre Slytherin e Gryffindor sobrevivera à guerra…

Blaise não estava com vontade de começar uma discussão com a rapariga, porém, sentia-se impelido a falar. E isso era muito estranho; estava habituado a ouvir muito e falar pouco, apenas quando sentia que o devia fazer. Fazia parte da sua natureza reservada… Contudo, à medida que a seguia pelos inúmeros corredores mal iluminados, debatia-se com uma súbita vontade de conversar. Acabou por ceder a esse desejo, mais por cansaço do que por outra razão.

– Não sei como suportas aquela arara da Patil.

_Boa, Blaise, insultar os poucos amigos dela é a melhor maneira de começar uma conversa decente._

Esperou com apreensão a resposta dela, lamentando não poder ter um vislumbre do seu rosto.

– Na maioria das vezes, finjo ouvir o que ela diz.

Desta vez, não conseguiu manter a sua máscara de indiferença, permitindo que a sua face espelhasse a surpresa que aquela réplica lhe provocara. Esperava que Granger defendesse a outra rapariga acerrimamente, com aquela estúpida lealdade que caracterizava os Gryffindors. Se não tivesse a certeza de quem era a morena que caminhava à sua frente, poderia jurar que tinha sido alguém da sua equipa a proferir aquelas palavras, com tamanha displicência.

– Pensei que eram amigas.

– Nunca o fomos.

Agora, conseguiu captar algo mais na sua voz: frieza e até uma certa… mágoa? Foi então que compreendeu tudo.

– Sentes a falta deles, não sentes?

Ela estacou, hirta como uma estátua, forçando-o a também abrandar. Fitou-o por cima do ombro, com aquela expressão intrigada que lhe marcava o rosto, quando se debatia com algo complicado. Ele retribuiu o olhar, tendo o cuidado de se manter inexpressivo.

– Sim, sinto.

Era impressionante observar o modo como o seu rosto se mantinha impávido, ao passo que a sua voz estava carregada de dor. Apeteceu-lhe fazer algo para a confortar, para fazer retornar alguma segurança ao seu tom. Inconscientemente, estendeu uma mão na direcção da dela, mas conseguiu travá-la sem que ela se apercebesse da sua inexplicável intenção.

– Eu… lamento. – balbuciou, num fio de voz.

Ela limitou-se a anuir, o que fez com que a luz projectada pelo candelabro mais próximo incidisse sobre a sua face, apenas por instantes. No entanto, foi o suficiente para ele distinguir um brilho nostálgico no seu olhar. O mesmo brilho que o espelho lhe devolvia, quando era assaltado por recordações do seu pai. Decidiu, então, que tinha de fazer algo para o apagar e depressa.

– Aposto que o Potter te vem ver no espaço de duas semanas.

Não sabia explicar o porquê da omissão do nome de Weasley, mas, ao assistir ao desaparecimento daquele brilho, compreendeu que dissera as palavras certas.

– Queres mesmo apostar? – replicou ela, uma nota de interesse a elevar-se da sua voz.

Não contava com aquilo, contudo, ele era Blaise Zabini e Blaise Zabini não recuava perante um desafio. Por isso, estendeu-lhe uma mão, atento à reacção da jovem. Manteve-se sem expressão, ao vê-la hesitar durante alguns segundos, abanar a cabeça e recuar um passo, pondo-se de novo a coberto da obscuridade.

– Não costumo perder apostas – justificou-se ela, em voz baixa. – E eu preferia perder esta.

Ele compreendeu e recolheu a mão, pensando que se sentia aliviado por não ter de tocar numa sangue-de-lama. Sinceramente, onde é que ele tinha a cabeça? Só a ideia de tal contacto costumava revolver-lhe o estômago! E, naquele momento, nem hesitara em estender-lhe a mão! E, pelas barbas de Salazar, porque é que se sentia tão decepcionado? Poderia desafiar Nott assim que chegasse à Sala Comum; não precisava dela para nada!

Passou por ela sem a olhar, irritado por ela ter sido a causa daquele conflito interior. Andava depressa, subitamente ansioso por chegar ao Salão e afastar-se o mais possível dela. Contudo, mantinha-se atento ao som dos seus passos. Ela caminhava tão depressa quanto ele, embora mais suavemente, respeitando a distância que ele estabelecera entre eles. _Ainda bem._

Assim que avistou as portas do Salão, fitou-a por cima do ombro e atirou-lhe um "Até depois" sussurrado e acelerou ainda mais, ansioso por se distanciar o suficiente para que ninguém estranhasse. E, de facto, quando Granger atravessou a ombreira da porta, já ele estava sentado, ligeiramente afastado dos poucos Slytherins que ainda estavam a jantar. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se, por um segundo, durante o qual pensou ver uma espécie de agradecimento. Depois, ela dirigiu-se à mesa da sua equipa, sem olhar para trás.

* * *

**N/a: **Aqui está o 2º capítulo, pessoal. Espero que gostem e, se acharem que vale a pena, deixem comentários (que eu gosto).

Quero agradecer a todos os que leram/gostaram/comentaram a fic e, já agora, aproveito para me desculpar: a partir de agora, as actualizações vão demorar um pouco mais, porque eu estou sem tempo --'.


	3. Capítulo III

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo III

Nos dias que se seguiram, a biblioteca continuou a revelar-se demasiado concorrida, o que forçava os dois a partilharem a mesma mesa, sempre junto à mesma janela. Pelos vistos, ninguém a não ser Hermione se atrevia a sentar-se em frente a Zabini, que, invariavelmente, já estava sentado quando ela lá chegava. Uma vez, perguntou-se se ele viria a correr para garantir aquele lugar, mas essa ideia pareceu-lhe tão ridícula que a descartou prontamente.

As conversas não se entendiam tanto como naquela noite. "Boa tarde, Zabini", "Senta-te, Granger", "Obrigada" e silêncio. Ocasionalmente, um deles fazia gemer a cadeira, ao levantar-se para ir buscar algum livro, contudo, nada mais perturbava aquele sossego que tinham estabelecido, qual acordo silencioso.

Por vezes, Blaise dava por si a observá-la. Não sabia se era o modo como ela enrugava a testa que lhe prendia o olhar, ou se era o arranhar da sua pena que o hipnotizava. De qualquer modo, não gostava desses períodos em que perdia a concentração, mas ainda odiava mais o facto de não saber o porquê do seu interesse. Tentou convencer-se de que era capaz de lutar contra esses impulsos e, de facto, conseguiu manter os olhos no seu trabalho durante uma tarde inteira – ainda que não tivesse progredido muito no estudo.

Por seu lado, a jovem mantinha-se ingenuamente alheia a este súbito e estranho interesse. No entanto, também ela sentia que algo mudara: aquele silêncio já não lhe era agradável; ela _queria _que ele o quebrasse, nem que fosse para dizer algo tipicamente Slytherin. Talvez por isso estivesse especialmente atenta à respiração do rapaz… Sabia dizer, sem olhar, quando ele se enervava – o que parecia acontecer frequentemente – ou animava e, mais importante ainda, quando estava prestes a falar. Deste modo, antes de ouvir a sua voz, já uma sensação de regozijo começava a percorrer o seu ser.

– Chega.

Desta vez, não chegou a sentir contentamento. Estivera tão imersa em tais considerações que nem se apercebera da mudança na respiração de Zabini. E, agora que ele finalmente acabara com aquele silêncio, tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma certa apreensão.

Desviou o olhar dos livros e fixou-o nele. Percebeu, de imediato, que algo estava mal. Ele ostentava um ar levemente alucinado, as mãos firmemente cerradas na mesa. Parecia estar a tentar controlar algum impulso, no entanto, o seu esforço estava prestes a mostrar-se vão.

– Passa-se alguma coisa?

A pergunta dela foi a gota de água; todo o seu auto-controlo se esvaiu, deixando-o só e desamparado no meio de tantas dúvidas e incertezas, sob o olhar atento e quase preocupado daquela que pensava ser a causa dessa perturbação. Culpava-a por isso, por destruir aquilo que, até há bem pouco tempo, fora a sua imagem pessoal. Será que ela estava consciente dos danos que provocara? Tudo na sua expressão indicava que não e, apenas por essa razão, engoliu todo um discurso rancoroso e que, de certo, a feriria.

– Sim, mas não é da tua conta – limitou-se a dizer, sem conseguir esconder uma certa amargura.

Imediatamente a seguir, deu meia volta e foi-se embora, sem nunca olhar para trás. Hermione quedou-se, pois, com o olhar fixo no local onde ele antes estivera, sem esconder a sua incompreensão.

xxx

Mais tarde e após um banho gelado, recriminou-se asperamente pelo seu comportamento na biblioteca. Quão ridículo fora! Primeiro, não estudara nem um terço do que devia ter estudado, porque estivera mais interessado em observar Granger. E, como se não bastasse, ainda perdera o controlo daquele modo! Ela devia estar a pensar que ele tinha enlouquecido, ou pior, que decidira voltar a agir como os restantes Slytherins.

Tal pensamento mergulhou-o num estado de profunda ansiedade, do qual só emergiria depois de ouvir a sua voz, no dia seguinte, e de explicar aquela sua estranha atitude. Sim, teria de ser suficientemente convincente, mas isso não seria um problema para Blaise Zabini.

Com estas considerações, alcançou uma certa paz que, contudo, não durou mais do que uns minutos, pois uma nova preocupação surgiu no seu espírito: e se fosse incapaz de a convencer? E se ela, ao ouvir as suas explicações, o fitasse com desprezo e o ignorasse?

_O que é que se passa comigo? Desde quando me preocupo com o que os outros pensam?_

O problema é que Hermione já não era apenas mais uma pessoa no mundo, mesmo que ele ainda não se tivesse apercebido disso.

xxx

Algo dentro de si o impelia a correr, mas não o fez. Satisfeito por verificar que já recuperara o controlo de si mesmo, entrou na biblioteca tão altivo como sempre e sentou-se no seu lugar predilecto. Sabia perfeitamente que ninguém se atrevia a ocupá-lo, nem mesmo quando ele o abandonava mais cedo do que o previsto. Gostava de pensar que era por causa de um misto de medo e respeito pela sua pessoa… Claro que isso não se aplicava a Hermione, ainda que ela nunca chegasse antes dele para reclamar aquele assento.

Por falar nisso, ela estava mais atrasada do que o costume. Tentou convencer-se de que ficara entretida a discutir algum pormenor com um qualquer professor, ou a ajudar alguém que precisasse, como aquela aluada da Lovegood. Era uma atitude tipicamente Gryffindor…

Dez minutos depois, iniciou o estudo. Até aí, mantivera-se imóvel, atento a todas as faces que surgiam, procurando com apreensão crescente os cabelos rebeldes que tanto o intrigavam. Contudo, acabara por cair em si, ao compreender que seria melhor estar a trabalhar, como sempre sucedia, aquando da sua chegada.

A mesa parecia estranhamente grande, mesmo _vazia._ Até o ar da biblioteca tinha mudado: estava mais pesado, quase ao ponto de o sufocar. E ela ainda não aparecera.

Terminou o ensaio de Transfiguração e ela ainda não tinha chegado. Provavelmente, Lovegood metera-se numa alhada das grandes… ou talvez Slughorn a tivesse retido para mais uma das suas entediantes conversas sobre a importância da sua pessoa.

Nunca se empenhara tanto na prática de um encantamento como naquele dia, mas Hermione não estava ali para o ver. Nem para observar a lentidão com que ele escrevia as últimas palavras da sua composição sobre poções curativas, nem para o repreender por não prestar atenção às horas.

– Mr. Zabini, a biblioteca vai fechar – Madam Pince surgiu por entre as trevas, uma vela a brilhar nas suas mãos.

Ela não viria.

Então, Blaise abandonou aquelas instalações, cabisbaixo e tão silencioso como a sua sombra.

* * *

**N/a: **Demorou, mas a vontade de escrever (e o tempo) voltou ^^

Já sabem, se acham que vale a pena, deixem comentário para eu saber o que pensam. E obrigada a todos: Fla, Maya, Lyra, mione03, Fran e Malu. (L)


	4. Capítulo IV

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo IV

Ela não voltou à biblioteca no dia seguinte, nem no outro, nem durante o resto da semana. Não estava no Salão com os restantes alunos, não acompanhava a Weasley nas suas deambulações pelos corredores e saía o mais depressa possível das aulas. Algo dentro da sua cabeça lhe murmurava insistentemente que ele era o culpado, que ele a tinha, efectivamente, magoado com aquelas bruscas palavras.

Uma necessidade premente de falar com ela ameaçava sobrepor-se a tudo o resto, qual feitiço poderoso a que se tornava cada vez mais difícil resistir. Pela sua cabeça, passavam vários cenários em que obrigava Hermione a ouvi-lo: corredores desertos, salas de aula vazias, a entrada da Sala Comum dos Gryffindor e até mesmo o Salão Principal, diante de todos. No entanto, a sua oportunidade surgiu numa aula de Poções, em que Slughorn tivera a feliz ideia de emparelhar alunos de equipas diferentes.

Discretamente, observara o modo como a morena olhara em volta, avaliando as suas opções. O seu olhar pousou em Draco Malfoy por um segundo. Então, como se algo dentro de si tivesse despertado, agiu: num ápice, tinha atravessado metade da sala e, agora, encontrava-se mesmo ao seu lado, os livros despreocupadamente esquecidos na sua própria mesa.

– Posso, Granger?

Ela anuiu, num misto de alívio e alheamento. Temendo que ela mudasse de ideias, apressou-se a sentar-se. Ignorando as caretas que Pansy Parkinson lhe dirigia, virou-se directamente para a Gryffindor e fitou-a intensamente, por um momento. Definitivamente, algo de estranho se passava: ela mostrava-se nitidamente desconcentrada, mesmo ausente.

Incapaz de se conter por mais tempo, perguntou, num tom baixo e algo ansioso:

– Fiz ou disse alguma coisa que te irritasse?

Ela olhou-o distraidamente, como se não tivesse compreendido o que ele dissera e, decididamente, não se tinha apercebido do esforço que o outro fizera para engolir o orgulho. No entanto, antes que Blaise tivesse tempo para repetir a sua interrogação, abanou a cabeça, piscou os olhos múltiplas vezes e, já mais presente, sorriu-lhe, um pouco incerta.

– Tinhas razão, Zabini – o seu sorriso alargou-se. – Harry voltou.

xxx

Após uma semana de encontros furtivos na Sala das Necessidades, Hermione ainda não conseguia perceber o porquê de todo aquele secretismo que Harry lhe exigira. A guerra acabara e ele era, de novo, um herói, o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu-múltiplas-vezes. Então, porquê esconder-se, qual perigoso fugitivo?

No início, não quisera fazer-lhe muitas perguntas; estava demasiado grata por ele estar finalmente ali, com ela. Contudo, a conversa – sé é que aquilo podia ser apelidado de conversa – com Zabini abrira-lhe os olhos: Harry andava muito estranho. Alternava momentos longos de silêncio com alturas em que falava tão depressa que ela mal o entendia; ora a fitava intensamente, ora mal olhava para ela. Estava na altura de averiguar o que se passava.

Depois de ter tomado aquela resolução, passou ao outro assunto que a inquietava: o estranho olhar que Zabini lhe lançara, por instantes, depois de lhe revelar o motivo das suas ausências. Assemelhava-se enormemente a algo próximo da mágoa e, até, uma certa dose de tristeza. Teria sido imaginação sua? Que razões teria ele para reagir daquele modo?

_Nenhumas, Hermione Granger. Não te esqueças de que ele é e sempre será um Slytherin._

Agora, estava convencida de que fora tudo fruto de uma mente cansada. Afinal, passava as tardes (e todos os seus tempos-livres, também) com Harry e estudava durante grande parte das noites. Não podia continuar com aquele ritmo durante muito mais tempo; em breve, teria um esgotamento. E, no entanto, via-se incapaz de o dizer ao amigo, porque sabia que ele precisava dela mais do que nunca.

Era, pois, natural que tivesse pensado ver tais coisas no olhar do outro rapaz. Além disso, o sorriso de júbilo que ele logo ostentara desmentia a sua primeira impressão – mesmo que este parecesse forçado. De facto, ela não gostara nada daquele sorriso; não parecia algo que uma pessoa cujas previsões tivessem acabado de ser provadas como verdadeiras produziria.

Foi com o negro a ocupar os seus pensamentos que encontrou o Rapaz-que-sobreviveu. Talvez por essa razão tenha hesitado, junto à porta, antes de abrir os braços para o acolher.

– Demoraste – não era uma reprimenda, mas sim um desabafo.

Sentiu a respiração dele, ligeiramente ofegante, no seu pescoço, ao mesmo tempo que as suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas dela, em suaves círculos. E a voz dele, tão baixa e fraca! Onde estava o Harry que ela tão bem conhecera?

Com um nó na garganta, soltou-se suavemente do seu abraço e observou a sua face pálida, onde o verde dos olhos praticamente não se notava, devido aos círculos negros que, agora, marcavam a sua pele. Até a cicatriz perdera parte do seu brilho…

– Harry – começou, após respirar fundo. – Conta-me o que se passa. Por favor.

Não esperava que ele cedesse facilmente. Tinha, inclusivamente, preparado alguns argumentos para o convencer. Porém, esquecera-se que aquele que se sentara à sua frente, segurando a sua mão quase com desespero, já não era o seu Harry.

– É… complicado. – disse ele, numa voz carregada de melancolia. – Toda a minha vida, tive de lutar para sobreviver. Vivi debaixo de uma ameaça constante e, estupidamente, habitei-me a viver assim.

Ele não a mirava; o seu olhar estava preso algures no vazio. Só a sua voz, um sussurro cada vez menos audível, provava que ele não se alheara totalmente da sua presença.

– É quase anti-climático.

E soltou uma gargalhada, tão desprovida de vida e calor que a fez estremecer; era quase uma cópia da de Voldemort. Porém, não teve tempo para reagir, pois ele ainda não terminara o seu discurso.

– Acho que não sei lidar com toda esta segurança. É tudo tão novo para mim… – suspirou, pesadamente, antes de a olhar directamente. – Preciso de ti, Hermione. Preciso que fiques ao meu lado e me ajudes a reaprender a viver!

Como poderia recusar um pedido feito com tamanho sentimento? Como poderia ignorar o olhar suplicante que ele lhe lançava? Como poderia dizer não ao seu melhor amigo?

Ainda antes de terminar aqueles pensamentos, já a sua cabeça se movia afirmativamente e Harry abria um sorriso levemente delirante.

xxx

Dias depois, caminhava calmamente em direcção à biblioteca. Nas mãos, levava os livros; na face, um sorriso que não mascarava o seu cansaço. Porque, graças aos seus esforços, Harry saíra daquilo que parecia ser uma trauma pós-guerra e voltara a ser ele mesmo – mas ela deixara-se si própria para segundo plano.

Nunca se esqueceria do modo como os olhos dele se tinham desanuviado, retomando o habitual verde brilhante. Só lamentava não poder voltar a vê-lo, pelo menos tão cedo. Assim que regressara a si, tinha-a recriminado por ter descurado a sua própria saúde e obrigara-a a ir para o dormitório, enquanto ele se revelava ao mundo e saía com uma Ginny felicíssima. No dia seguinte, partira, mas não sem antes agradecer tudo o que ela fizera por si.

E, agora, lá estava ela, de volta à sua tão amada rotina. Não conseguia deixar de imaginar qual seria a reacção de Zabini quando a visse, depois de uma ausência tão prolongada. Ficaria surpreendido ou animado? Ou talvez enfadado, por ter de voltar a partilhar o seu espaço com ela? Não, nada disso: o mais provável era ele não mostrar qualquer reacção, como sempre.

Ele estava de cabeça baixa, escrevinhando algo energicamente, no lugar do costume. Não a vira, apesar de estar de frente para a porta. Inconscientemente, tomou esse facto como uma vantagem sua e ficou ali parada, a observá-lo com minúcia.

Nunca se dera conta, mas as feições do rapaz, quando concentrado no seu trabalho, suavizavam-se, perdendo toda a sua impenetrabilidade. Deu por si a admirar o seu rosto altivo e estranhamente agradável, o tom escuro e apelativo da sua pele, os seus lábios finos e ligeiramente entreabertos. Desejou tocar-lhes, por um só instante. Contudo, antes de se poder recriminar por tais pensamentos, uma voz profunda e neutra, a voz _dele_, antecipou-se-lhe:

– Granger.

Pestanejou rapidamente, tentando retomar a noção espácio-temporal. Quando se sentiu suficientemente desperta, focou o olhar no dono daquela voz, apenas para descobrir que ele se erguera e que, naquele momento, a observava com uma sobrancelha erguida, diligentemente encostado à mesa.

Corou imediatamente, para seu grande desagrado. Como se já não bastasse ter estado a observá-lo fixamente durante vários minutos, ainda se mostrara culpada. Felizmente, ele ainda não tinha o poder de invadir a sua mente… ou assim o esperava.

Repreendendo-se amargamente, deu alguns passos incertos na sua direcção, evitando o seu olhar perscrutador. O que estaria ele a pensar dela? Uma curiosidade cada vez mais intensa ameaçava roubar-lhe o controlo do seu ser, o que, efectivamente, não tardou a suceder. Ergueu, então, a cabeça e fitou-o, tentando mostrar-se calma. No entanto, a expressão dele destruiu toda a sua resistência: um sorriso algo presunçoso, sem dúvida sarcástico.

– Voltaste.

Não era uma pergunta e muito menos uma exclamação. Era, pura e simplesmente, a constatação de um facto de que ele parecia estar certo. Sentiu-se, imediatamente, abespinhada e, sem dúvida, mais à-vontade. Talvez fosse essa a intenção dele, porque as palavras que se seguiram, ditas quase num sussurro, nada tinham de mordaz.

– Vai-te embora, Granger.

O coração dela falhou uma batida.

– Porquê? – perguntou a morena, sem ocultar uma certa decepção.

O sorriso de Blaise modificou-se, tornando-se mais sincero e menos agressivo.

– Estás exausta, mal te aguentas em pé. – respondeu ele, ainda sussurrando.

Ela engoliu em seco, esmagada por aquelas palavras. Além de não poder contrariar a veracidade daquela afirmação, ainda tinha de reconhecer que fora injusta com ele, por o ter achado incapaz de ser mais do que apenas cortês.

_A isso chama-se preconceito._

Sem saber o que fazer, seguiu o caminho mais fácil: obedecer. Lentamente e tentando manter-se desperta, caminhou em direcção à saída, cada vez mais confusa e zangada consigo mesma.

Zabini deixara que o seu sorriso morresse, assim que a vira ir-se embora. Porém, algo dentro do seu peito se revoltou, forçando-o a erguer a voz, uma vez mais:

– Até amanhã, Granger.

Ela estacou e mirou sobre o ombro, o rosto cansado e perturbado.

– Até amanhã, Zabini.

Não havia nada a temer: tudo voltaria ao normal. Podia, pois, relaxar e parar de sonhar com ela.

* * *

**N/a: **Aqui está, espero que gostem. ^^


	5. Capítulo V

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo V

Havia três coisas que Blaise Zabini nunca admitiria a ninguém, nem mesmo sob tortura. E a primeira delas era que adorava cada minuto que passava na biblioteca, a estudar com Hermione Granger.

Não sabia descrever a sensação que o simples facto de saber que ela estava ali, mesmo à sua frente, provocava nele. Segurança, à-vontade e algo próximo da plenitude, talvez, e, sem dúvida alguma, contentamento. Ou quiçá fosse uma euforia arduamente contida? De qualquer modo, ele não deveria sentir nada daquilo, especialmente se a causa de tais sentimentos residisse em alguém como ela.

Alguém como ela.

Não, definitivamente, não havia ninguém como ela. Porque ela não era só a Gryffindor que estivera na linha da frente na guerra, não era só a filha de Muggles mais inteligente de sempre, não era só a melhor amiga de Harry Potter. Ela era Hermione, a única que fora capaz de o fazer humilhar-se de livre vontade, a única que o fizera passar noites sem fim com o olhar fixo no tecto, o sono teimosamente distante. E, por Merlin, ele não a culpava por isso, não desejava que ela sofresse o mesmo que ele tinha sofrido! Tudo o que queria era estar perto dela, alternando o olhar entre os livros e a sua face, ouvindo a sua respiração regular, imaginando o bater do seu coração.

Tinha chegado à segunda coisa que nunca admitiria: era cada vez mais difícil resistir ao impulso de a chamar pelo primeiro nome.

Já se tinha apercebido de que, quando pensava nela – o que acontecia com demasiada frequência –, não era a palavra _Granger_ que surgia. E, pior do que isso, já por diversas vezes dera por si a quase pronunciar o nome dela em voz alta! Seria realmente estranho se, um dia, em conversa com Pansy Parkinson, falasse de _Hermione_…

Apesar de não estar disposto a revelar estes factos ao mundo, estava consciente de que já os tinha aceitado para si mesmo. No início, recusara-se a admitir que a morena tivesse tamanho poder sobre si, no entanto, naquele dia em que ela voltara à rotina deles, fora forçado a encarar a realidade, já sem vergonha.

Era, pois, um facto consumado que Hermione se tinha tornado importante para si. Não importante como os seus amigos, não importante como a sua mãe e, ainda assim, tão _importante _que ameaçava sobrepor-se a todos os outros.

Não sabia, contudo, o que isso significava ao certo. Ou melhor, não estava certo de querer descobri-lo. Pelo menos, não para já, enquanto ela estivesse com ele.

– Zabini?

A voz dela, um suave murmúrio, interrompeu aqueles pensamentos, trazendo-o de volta à realidade. E que desagradável surpresa! Estivera um período de tempo desconhecido (mas que deveria ter sido considerável, a avaliar pelo avançar da tarde) recostado na cadeira, o olhar fixo na rapariga que, naquele momento, lhe retribuía o olhar, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

– Desculpa, distraí-me.

Foi então que notou que ela não se dera conta de que ele tinha estado a observá-la, perdido em pensamentos de que ela não suspeitava sequer. Tão-pouco ouvira o que ele acabara de dizer atabalhoadamente, porque ela estava com a_quele olhar._

Um sentimento de raiva, intensa e profunda, surgiu no seu âmago.

– Ele voltou? – a sua voz soou convenientemente baixa.

Como sempre sucedia, ela anuiu, uma pequena ruga a desenhar-se na sua testa, por entre as madeixas rebeldes que ele tanto apreciava.

– Tenho de ir – volveu ela, também num fio de voz.

Blaise fechou os olhos, por uns momentos. Sabia que aquele instante acabaria por chegar, inevitavelmente. Só desejava que não tivesse sido tão cedo… Afinal, a última visita de Potter ainda tinha sido há somente duas semanas!

Eis, pois, a terceira coisa que ele nunca admitiria: odiava Potter com todas as suas forças.

Nunca, nem mesmo antes da guerra, tinha sentido por ele mais do que simples aversão e um imenso desinteresse. Contudo, desde a primeira vez que ele lhe roubara a sua companhia predilecta, não suportava ouvir o seu nome. Para falar a verdade, de cada vez que ele vinha ao castelo, fazia questão de o evitar, certo de que qualquer vislumbre do Rapaz-que-sobreviveu o faria perder o parco controlo que o impedia de o enfeitiçar.

Porque é que ele não podia, simplesmente, festejar a sua vitória com a sua namoradinha ruiva? Porque é que não podia, por uma vez na vida, ser como todos os outros e estar feliz com aquela paz? Porque é que não podia pedir a ajuda do Weasley para ultrapassar aquele ridículo trauma pós-guerra? Porque é que tinha de levar Hermione para longe de si?

Porque é que tinha ciúmes dele, afinal?

– Não – as palavras, ditas numa voz rouca, fizeram-na estremecer. – Não tens de ir.

Ela franziu o sobrolho, intrigada.

– Tenho, Zabini. Ele é meu amigo… devo-lhe isso e muito mais.

_Maldita lealdade Gryffindor._

– Pensei que ele estivesse melhor. – replicou, amargamente.

Viu-a suspirar, mostrando os primeiros sinais do cansaço que ela evidenciaria, durante o tempo em que estivesse a tratar da saúde mental do outro.

– Também eu.

Com isto, a jovem virou-lhe costas e, num passo algo reticente, encaminhou-se em direcção à saída.

As mãos do negro estavam firmemente cerradas, os lábios contraídos. Embora não lhe agradasse, era uma escolha dela e ele nada podia fazer para a travar. Restava-lhe esperar o restabelecimento, ainda que temporário, de Potter. Ou que ele fosse internado em S. Mungo, de uma vez por todas.

xxx

Já perdera a conta às vezes em que Harry regressara ao castelo, novamente mergulhado naquele trauma. E, embora tivesse pena do amigo, começava a sentir-se cansada daquele ciclo. Ele, por seu lado, não se apercebia, nem mesmo quando a sua lucidez regressava, o quão duro era para ela todo aquele processo. Isto, porque ele, pura e simplesmente, não se recordava do que sucedia durante os seus períodos de depressão. Não tinha noção das palavras, ora agrestes, ora extremosas, que proferia. Tão-pouco controlava os seus actos: já por algumas vezes a magoara, tanto física como psicologicamente.

Ironicamente, ninguém notara nada daquilo. Ninguém – salvo Ron, possivelmente, a julgar pelo conteúdo das suas cartas – estava consciente do estado do moreno. E ninguém reparara nas olheiras da Gryffindor, nem nas ocasionais nódoas negras que ela se esquecia de disfarçar.

Algo dentro de si se revoltou contra estes pensamentos, pois não correspondiam inteiramente à verdade. Blaise reparara, indubitavelmente. Ela via-o no modo como ela a examinava, de cada vez que ela regressava à sua rotina, depois de cada partida de Harry. Estava certa de que ele sabia dos feitiços ilusórios que escondiam as marcas da violência da loucura do outro e que, apesar de não dizer uma palavra a esse respeito, reprovava tudo aquilo.

Essa era uma das coisas que mais admirava no Slytherin: a capacidade de respeitar as decisões dos outros, ainda que não fossem do seu agrado. No entanto, dava por si a desejar cada vez com mais fervor que ele, um dia, se revoltasse e lhe pedisse para parar com tudo aquilo, de uma vez por todas.

Algo que nunca aconteceria.

– Hermione! Hermione! Hermione! – Harry gritava, exigindo a sua atenção.

Relutantemente, ela arrastou-se para o canto da Sala das Necessidades onde ele se encolhia. Estava, novamente, naquilo a que ela chamava a _fase do medo_, na qual todos os seus medos passados regressavam para o atormentar.

– Está tudo bem, Harry – assegurou-lhe, num tom manso, ao mesmo tempo que o envolvia num abraço apertado. – Nada disso é real… Luta, Harry! Tu és capaz!

Ele continuou a debater-se durante mais alguns minutos, porém, acabou por se deixar acalmar. Então, uma pontinha de lucidez iluminou-lhe o olhar e ele suspirou, profundamente cansado.

– Hermione…

A sua voz denotava, agora, a melancolia que o oprimia; melancolia essa que, invariavelmente, se seguia aos ataques de pânico.

– Hermione, ouve-me.

Ele não costumava dirigir-se a ela com tamanha intencionalidade; não, pelo menos, nos primeiros dias de transtorno. Intrigada, afrouxou o abraço e deixou que ele se afastasse para a olhar nos olhos. Simultaneamente, as mãos dele, trémulas e tímidas, acariciaram-lhe a face, como se tivessem necessidade daquele contacto.

– Estou a ficar louco, não estou?

A verdade contida naquelas palavras não era, para ela, uma surpresa. Contudo, espantava-a o facto de o amigo estar ao corrente da sua verdadeira situação e, mais do que isso, _feria-a_ sabê-lo.

O rapaz observou o modo como os olhos dela se marejaram, para deles jorrar um fio de lágrimas, calmas e silenciosas. Tirou daí a confirmação que pedira e, esforçando-se por não demonstrar o seu desalento, continuou a falar, fingindo uma coragem que não sentia:

– Pensei que seria temporário, sabes? Pensei que, depois de me curares da primeira vez, tudo teria terminado – engoliu em seco, seguindo o trajecto de uma qualquer lágrima. – Porquê, Hermione?

Ela não precisava de que ele lhe explicasse o que queria saber. E, ironia das ironias, ela sabia a resposta à sua pergunta, mas esta em nada os ajudava! Mesmo assim, decidiu confiar-lha, certa de que ele merecia aquele consolo, ainda que pequeno e cruel.

– No mundo dos Muggles, era comum que os combatentes que sobreviviam às guerras regressassem mudados. Estavam transtornados com o que tinham visto e horrorizados pelo que tinham sido forçados a fazer. Muitos deles tinham sido enlouquecidos pela dor, outros perderam totalmente a esperança – a sua voz embargou-se, forçando-a a fazer uma pausa. – Penso que te aconteceu algo semelhante, Harry. Não por seres fraco, não por teres cometido algum crime. Simplesmente, suportaste mais do que deverias ter de suportar e… cedeste.

– Não há, então, … esperança… para mim?

Ela não respondeu, porque ignorava a resposta.

Então, sucedeu uma sequência rápida de acontecimentos para os quais não estava preparada. Num segundo, estavam a fitar-se mutuamente: ele, sério e expectante; ela, chorosa e agonizante. Logo a seguir, o jovem precipitou-se na sua direcção e encostou os seus lábios aos dela. O que parecia ser um acto quase inocente depressa se transformou num beijo intenso, cada vez mais agressivo e desesperado.

Quando se deu conta do que se estava a passar, a morena tentou afastar-se. No entanto, mesmo doente, o amigo ainda era mais forte do que ela, e a sua varinha não estava ao seu alcance. Não estava, contudo, disposta a resignar-se e tratou de contrariar a entrada da língua dele na sua boca, o que se tornava cada vez mais difícil.

Dois sentimentos diametralmente opostos lutavam dentro de si, ameaçando roubar-lhe a concentração de que necessitava naquele momento. De um lado, uma intensa repulsa por estar a ser beijada pelo seu melhor amigo, seu _quase_ irmão. Do outro, um desejo de lhe aplacar o sofrimento, ao fornecer-lhe uma distracção que o faria sentir-se amado.

_Mas não posso continuar com isto._

A repulsa estava a ganhar o confronto, dando-lhe forças que pensava não possuir. Logrou, pois, fugir ao seu abraço e, no instante em que as suas bocas se separaram, respirou de alívio.

Por seu lado, o moreno mirava-a, num misto de despeito e mágoa. Parecia não estar disposto a deixá-la fugir, tal era a pressão que o seu corpo exercia contra o dela. E os olhos! Olhos de louco, olhos de alguém que já não tinha nada a perder.

Mais tarde, quando tentava, em vão, adormecer, descobriu que foi no instante em que a sua atenção recaiu sobre aqueles olhos que perdeu aquele combate desigual. A sua repulsa, vencida, recolheu-se para as profundidades do seu ser, ao passo que Harry e a sua própria piedade rejubilaram, arrastando-a para mais um beijo, ainda mais desesperado e urgente do que o anterior.

Tentou enganar-se a si própria, convencendo-se de que aquele que a beijava tão vorazmente não era o seu melhor amigo. Podia ser um qualquer estranho, mas _nunca_ o seu melhor amigo. Também não era Ron, ainda que, por um só momento, tivesse feito uma tentativa – logo frustrada – no sentido de o imaginar ali, junto de si.

Era estranho, mas a única pessoa que lhe vinha à cabeça era Blaise. Blaise e o seu olhar profundo, Blaise e o seu sorriso raro, Blaise e as suas palavras intensas. E foi por essa razão que rompeu, novamente, o beijo e se arrastou para longe do outro, farta de ser usada daquela maneira e de não conseguir imaginar outra coisa que não o olhar reprovador do negro.

Mais para fugir ao rumo dos seus pensamentos do que propriamente do amigo, abandonou aquela sala maldita numa correria desenfreada. Não sabia bem para onde ia, dado que a sua visão estava turva das lágrimas e a sua mente chocada com tudo aquilo. Não queria pensar, mas isso era impossível: afinal, ela era Hermione Granger e, portanto, uma interrogação teimava em ocupar-lhe o espírito.

_O que é que vou fazer?_

A opção que se insurgia com mais insistência era, também, aquela que ela se recusava a aceitar: desistir, afastar-se de Harry e da sua loucura. Fizera tudo o que podia por ele; não, fizera mais do que devia. Aquilo de que ele necessitava já ultrapassara há muito os limites da amizade. Mesmo que essa amizade fosse tão forte quanto a deles.

Deixá-lo-ia, pois, entregue àquela demência? Abandoná-lo-ia, sem mais nem menos? Não precisava de pensar muito para descobrir a resposta. Claro que não faria isso, nem que tivesse de se sujeitar a um outro episódio como o daquele dia.

Estremeceu instantaneamente, ao recordar a sensação de ter os lábios de Harry sobre os seus. Não era nada como o (único) beijo de Ron, … Que, para dizer a verdade, não fora assim tão _bom_. Quer dizer, ela tinha gostado e, naquele momento, tinha sido tudo aquilo que ela podia desejar… mesmo assim, tinha de reconhecer que não ansiava por uma repetição.

Soltou uma gargalhada algo histérica, para seu grande espanto. Logo outra se seguiu e mais outra ainda, antes de ela compreender o motivo que a levara a agir daquele modo. Sim, era ridículo: fora preciso ser beijada pelo moreno para chegar à conclusão de que nunca nutrira amor pelo ruivo. Paixão e carinho, sim, e uma certa atracção, sem dúvida, mas nunca _amor_. E, se ele não tivesse demorado tantos anos a tomar uma atitude, o interesse que a mantivera presa a ele teria, de certo, desaparecido bem mais cedo.

Concluindo, Ron era somente o seu melhor amigo, bem como Harry.

O que a trazia de novo à dura realidade. Tinha de descobrir a cura para o estado lamentável em que ele se afundava cada vez mais, à medida que o tempo passava, antes que fosse demasiado tarde para o salvar.

Outro estremecimento, um franzir de sobrancelhas e um suspiro cansado. Teria de se sujeitar aos seus loucos caprichos, enquanto não tivesse outra solução. Não interessava o asco que sentia perante a simples recordação do que sucedera, naquela tarde. Nem mesmo um sentimento de traição para com Ginny – e para consigo mesma.

xxx

Passou uma semana.

Uma semana de choros assustados e risos dementes. Uma semana de beijos molhados e violentos. Uma semana de lágrimas derramadas. Uma semana de dor. Uma semana que desejava poder apagar da sua memória, para sempre.

Passou uma semana e Harry partiu, nova e temporariamente recuperado.

xxx

Passou uma semana.

Uma semana de ausências e melancolia. Uma semana de olhares perscrutadores e ansiosos. Uma semana de suspiros contidos. Uma semana de dor. Uma semana que desejava nunca mais ter de suportar, sozinho, na biblioteca.

Passou uma semana e Hermione voltou, nova e surpreendentemente cansada.

* * *

**N/a: **Antes de mais, devo um pedido de desculpas enorme a todos os que lêem O&P pela demora. Em compensação, posso adiantar que a fic já está terminada e, portanto, a actualização poderá ser mais regular e certa.

Já sabem, se acharem que vale a pena, deixem review que eu gosto :D


	6. Capítulo VI

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_Capítulo VI

Nos primórdios da sua relação com Hermione, perguntara-se muitas vezes o porquê de ela não ter namorado. Sabia, graças a Pansy Parkinson, que Weasley estava interessado nela e, segundo esta mesma fonte, ela parecia corresponder aos sentimentos do outro. Não percebia, pois, o porquê daquela separação, aparentemente radical.

Foi então que se apercebeu das cartas. Cartas que ele lhe mandava e a que ela respondia, com um ligeiro ar saudoso e, mais frequentemente, enfadado. Como poderia aquilo ser confundido com amor? Até ele próprio, que nunca estivera apaixonado, estava certo de que a morena não nutria mais do que uma grande amizade pelo outro.

Não sabia porquê, mas, a partir dessa altura, deixou de encarar a coruja minúscula que vinha ter com ela com apreensão.

Por outro lado, estava confiante de que ela não tinha nenhum outro namorado, nem nenhum pretendente conhecido ­– informação corroborada por uma altiva e algo irritantemente orgulhosa Parkinson. E, apesar de se sentir surpreendentemente grato por tal situação, não deixava de se questionar acerca desse aspecto. Como era possível que ela estivesse sozinha?

Não que ela tivesse uma beleza de cortar a respiração. Não tinha cabelos sedosos e bem cuidados, como aqueles dos anúncios de poções capilares. Não usava roupas caras e sedutoras, como as de Daphne Greengrass. E, definitivamente, não atraía muitos olhares, quando atravessava os muitos corredores da escola. E, contudo, via-se forçado a admitir que a rebeldia dos seus cabelos o cativava, que o seu modo de andar o intrigava, que o seu olhar doce mas determinado o prendia.

Não era, portanto, de admirar que, ao ver as marcas de dentes nos lábios dela, tivesse compreendido logo o que se andava a passar. E, se tal não tivesse sido suficiente, aquele olhar magoado e envergonhado com que ela andava sempre tê-lo-ia alertado para a verdade.

Potter tinha passado todos os limites. Estava tão louco que já não se importava de trair a confiança do melhor amigo e da namorada, ao mesmo tempo que destruía, a pouco e pouco, a sanidade mental de Hermione. Ele, Blaise Zabini, não se importava minimamente com os sentimentos dos dois Weasleys, contudo, quando se tratava da morena, o caso mudava de figura. E já estava na altura de acabar com aquela situação, de uma vez por todas.

Tentava convencer-se de que iria agir puramente em seu benefício. Ele não estava preocupado com _ela_, mas sim com o facto de poder vir a perder a sua companhia. Não iria tomar uma posição com medo de que ela sucumbisse; apenas temia voltar à vida vazia e desinteressante que tinha antes.

Por alguma razão, estava a ter sérias dificuldades em fazer com que a sua voz interior soasse minimamente convincente. Para além disso, tinha aquela sensação estranha no peito, aquela falta de ar, aquele aperto na garganta, aquele medo…

Estaria a ser exclusivamente egoísta?

xxx

Ele observava-a com um misto de curiosidade e ansiedade, estava certa. Não que isso fosse visível na sua face; esta, como sempre, mostrava-se imperturbável. Os seus olhos, contudo, não eram tão inescrutáveis como tinham parecido, meses antes. Todas aquelas horas na biblioteca, a menos de um metro dele, tinham surtido vários efeitos, nomeadamente a capacidade de descobrir as emoções do negro pelo olhar. Por isso, estava bastante segura de poder interpretar correctamente o que via, mas isso não significava que compreendesse o porquê desses sentimentos.

Naquele Sábado em especial, a biblioteca estava tão cheia que se tornava difícil manter uma linha de raciocínio coerente. Talvez por essa razão tivesse passado cerca de vinte minutos a olhar para o seu companheiro de estudo, tão intensa e continuamente que ele se vira obrigado a parar de escrever, encarando-a de seguida. Como ela não se desculpou nem voltou ao trabalho, ele insistiu em manter o contacto visual, embora a sua atenção não estivesse inteiramente centrada nela.

Foi nessa altura que detectou os sentimentos que ele teimava em esconder, ainda que sem sucesso. Imediatamente, sentiu o impulso de o interrogar a esse respeito, mas não o fez; estava diante de Blaise Zabini, e não de qualquer outra pessoa. Qualquer outra pessoa poderia responder-lhe ou não, mas ele… simplesmente, não sabia como ele reagiria.

Inconscientemente, mordeu o lábio, o que a fez soltar um gemido de dor. As feridas que Harry lhe infligira ainda não tinham sarado, não obstante o facto de já ter decorrido uma semana. Estremeceu, incomodada com aquela recordação.

O rapaz moveu-se, subitamente pouco à-vontade. Os seus olhos reflectiam, agora, uma pontinha de raiva. Tê-lo-ia perturbado ao ponto de o enraivecer? Ou seria algo mais, algo que nada tivesse a ver consigo própria? Parte de si desejava que a primeira opção fosse a correcta; isso significaria que, pelo menos, exercia alguma influência no sempre impávido rapaz…

– Estou farto – afirmou ele, no seu habitual tom sereno, de repente.

Ela estremeceu, assustada por ele ter falado e por não compreender a que ele se referia. Devia estar com um ar interrogativo, dado que ele acrescentou uma pequena explicação, pouco depois:

– Este barulho todo… – e abanou a cabeça, revirando os olhos.

Hermione recompôs-se, aliviada por estar, novamente, por dentro do assunto – e por verificar que não era a causa do seu aborrecimento.

– Tens razão.

Fecharam os livros em uníssono, num acordo silencioso e impensado.

– Podes continuar a estudar, eu não te atrapalho – disse ele, com um esgar de troça: sabia que ela já tinha interrompido o estudo há bastante tempo.

Recebeu um franzir de nariz em resposta. Estranhamento, tal pareceu diverti-lo, fazendo com que a sua testa se alisasse e os lábios formassem um ténue sorriso. Ela, por sua vez, permitiu que os seus músculos se descontraíssem e adoptou uma posição mais confortável. Por coincidência, era um perfeita cópia da dele, facto que não a desagradou como devia.

– Vais ficar aqui a olhar para mim, então?

O sorriso alargara-se, denotando mais sarcasmo.

– Como se não tivesse mais nada para fazer – respondeu ela, num sussurro algo irritado.

– Perdoa-me, Granger, não reparei que estavas interessada no – olhou para trás, discretamente – Thomas.

Desta feita, foi ela quem sorriu, apesar da dor que tal lhe provocava.

– Estavas distraído, Zabini.

Ele anuiu, sempre a sorrir.

Entretanto, Luna Lovegood, que estivera a estudar a alguns passos do local onde eles se encontravam, deteve o olhar no par sorridente. Qualquer outra pessoa estranharia tal comportamento, no entanto, tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir também, algo sonhadoramente. Nos seus olhos, bailava um brilho de reconhecimento, como se ela estivesse na posse de algo que aqueles dois procuravam, ainda que às cegas.

– Está quieto por um minuto – pediu a morena, inclinando-se um pouco para a frente.

Ele franziu o sobrolho, desconfiado, mas obedeceu-lhe prontamente.

– Assim não! Tens de sorrir…

– Porquê? – volveu ele, enquanto tentava evitar que um sorriso involuntário se formasse.

Viu-a corar, ao de leve. Engraçado, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas, o tom rosado apenas contribuía para tornar Hermione ainda mais interessante, quase _bonita_.

– Tu vais rir-te de mim – foi a resposta, dita de uma só vez, muito baixinho.

Blaise não pôde evitar que os seus olhos rolassem nas órbitas, porém, deu-lhe a sua palavra em como não o faria. Estava genuinamente curioso acerca do que a fizera ruborizar… do que lhe roubara parte da sua habitual determinação.

– Oh – ela fitou a mesa, cada vez mais corada. – Nunca te tinha visto sorrir tanto como hoje… Queria só guardar essa imagem na minha memória.

Encolheu os ombros, ainda envergonhada, esperando a todo o instante ouvir o som de gargalhadas sarcásticas. No entanto, a sua espera foi vã; ao erguer o olhar, deparou com uma face onde a malícia estava ausente. Pensou detectar uma certa confusão nos seus olhos, mas, no segundo seguinte, tinha desaparecido, dando lugar à habitual impenetrabilidade. Apressou-se a desviar o olhar, constrangida.

– Esquece, não sei em que é que estava a pensar… – as palavras saíram depressa da sua boca, um tanto atabalhoadas.

Fez tenção de se erguer. Não estava disposta a sofrer uma humilhação, por mais pequena que fosse. Já sofrera o suficiente, nos últimos tempos.

A mão dele pousou no seu braço, contrariando o seu intento. Sem pensar, procurou de novo o seu olhar e, no instante em que o encontrou, foi percorrida por um arrepio. Ele exibia não um sorriso de júbilo ou sarcasmo, mas o sorriso de que ela tanto gostava: leve, despretensioso e autêntico.

O coração dela falhou uma batida, fazendo-a suster a respiração.

– Granger – sussurrou ele, num tom quase caloroso. – Hermione, eu…

Hesitou, durante um segundo. Se ela não estivesse já admirada pelo simples facto de ele a ter tratado pelo primeiro nome, teria, de certo, ficado surpreendida ao vê-lo hesitar. Blaise Zabini e indecisão dificilmente seriam empregados na mesma frase. E, contudo, era notório que ele se debatia consigo próprio, talvez escolhendo as palavras certas ou descartando os pensamentos errados. Inconscientemente, inclinou-se na sua direcção, como se esperasse que tal fizesse com que ele se decidisse mais rapidamente.

Precisamente no momento em que ele se preparava para engolir em seco – e, simultaneamente, engolir o seu orgulho –, uma coruja esvoaçou sobre as suas cabeças, acabando por pousar a milímetros do local onde a sua mão tocava o braço dela. A reacção de ambos foi imediata e simultânea: assustados, afastaram-se num ápice, ainda que logo se tenham arrependido de terem posto termo àquele contacto físico.

Uma súbita vontade de enfeitiçar a inconveniente coruja percorreu o negro, ameaçando roubar-lhe o controlo do seu corpo. Porém, anos de auto-domínio sobrepuseram-se àquele impulso e ele conseguiu acalmar-se. Quando, segundos depois, mirou a face de Hermione, envergava um certo ar de triunfo, que logo se eclipsou, ao ver o tom pálido que ela apresentava.

A princípio, não compreendeu o que se passava. No entanto, bastou baixar o olhar para o papel amarrotado e sujo que ela segurava, algo trémula, para perceber o que provocara aquela palidez.

– Potter.

Não era uma pergunta, não chegava sequer a uma simples afirmação. Era, puramente, o constatar de uma verdade desagradável e deveras temida.

– Eu… tenho de ir – volveu ela, fracamente, olhando-o com uma expressão de dor.

Não se apercebeu de que os seus punhos se tinham cerrado, nem que franzira o sobrolho ferozmente. Tudo o que sabia era que não iria permitir que ela sofresse mais. Iria impor-se, tal como já desejara ter feito várias outras vezes.

– Não.

Uma mera palavra, dita num tom ligeiramente enrouquecido, foi tudo o que saiu da sua boca. Tinha-se esquecido das frases que tinha pensado dizer, de todas as vezes que o seu olhar se prendia ao tecto do seu dormitório. Nem a sua eloquência natural parecia estar a funcionar… Talvez fosse devido à estranha sensação que o gelava por dentro.

– Não tenho opção – replicou a morena, suspirando, quase como se estivesse a convencer-se a si própria.

Uma onda de fúria rebentou dentro de si, fazendo com que o gelo que o oprimia e lhe atrofiava a razão recuasse.

– Isso é mentira, Granger, e tu sabes bem disso!

Ela estremeceu, não só por ele ter praticamente gritado, mas também por ele estar a ecoar o que a sua consciência há dias lhe vinha a sussurrar.

– _Muffliato_ – murmurou, quase sem se aperceber. – O que queres que faça, Zabini? Que o deixe sozinho, naquele estado?

Ele não se deixou intimidar pelo ar algo irritado com que ela o fitava.

– Por Merlin, Granger, raciocina! Não te estou a pedir que o abandones; apenas que admitas que já não és capaz de lidar com a situação!

– Eu _sou _capaz!

Ele fungou, depreciativamente, e fitou-a furiosamente. O facto de ele, finalmente, ter demonstrado abertamente alguma emoção desarmou-a, levando-a a reconhecer o quão ridícula soara, tendo em conta tudo o que sucedera.

– Não sei o que fazer…

O semblante dele desanuviou-se e, quando ele respondeu, a sua voz já era mais suave.

– Atingiste o teu limite, Granger – suspirou, como se estivesse cansado. – Nada do que faças, agora, poderá ajudá-lo, nem que continues a permitir que ele te beije e magoe.

– Não é nada disso!

– Estás a querer dizer que gostas do que ele te faz?

Fitaram-se mútua e intensamente, com os rostos contorcidos de raiva, outra vez.

– Ou será que acreditas que ele se apaixonou _mesmo _por ti e temes que uma recusa o lance permanentemente na loucura? – quase cuspiu, evidenciando uma certa mágoa.

Ela estremeceu, o que o levou a concluir que acertara em cheio.

– Não sejas idiota, Granger! Ele já está louco; nada do que tu faças vai piorar a situação! – continuou, impiedoso. – Ele nem deve estar consciente de que te está a beijar a ti!

– Não sabes isso, não podes sabê-lo!

– Sei, Granger, e sei muito bem que ele também não te ama!

A morena encolheu-se ainda mais, assemelhando-se estranhamento a uma leoa ferida; não obstante, não estava, ainda, disposta a recolher as garras, pelo que respondeu, numa voz aguda que ele não conhecia:

– E o que é que _tu_ sabes disso?

Não foi necessário dizer-lhe o resto: que achava que ele era incapaz de amar alguém, que estava destinado a casar por conveniência. No entanto, foi o suficiente para lhe roubar as palavras e mergulhá-lo numa soturnidade tão profunda que parecia não haver retorno.

Lamentando amargamente aquelas palavras, Hermione engoliu em seco, subitamente aflita. Não tinha o direito de lhe dizer aquilo, por mais magoada que se sentisse. Ele não lhe perdoaria nunca… e porque haveria de o fazer? Alguma vez tinham sido amigos?

– Mais do que tu, pelos vistos.

Foi com os olhos arregalados de espanto que ouviu a voz dele, um murmúrio fraco e forte em simultâneo, do qual transbordava um misto de dor e acidez.

– O que queres dizer com isso?

Ele não respondeu, limitando-se a erguer-se, o olhar firmemente desviado da morena.

– Zabini!

– Não foste tu que insinuaste que não sei do que falo? Então, descobre sozinha.

E foi-se embora, num passo rápido e decidido, sem nunca olhar para trás. Os seus maxilares estavam resolutamente cerrados, os olhos espelhavam angústia. Porém, ela não viu nada disto, nem ele viu o esgar de dor e as lágrimas que a assolaram, tão intensamente que ela se deixou escorregar para o chão, os olhos vazios e o espírito atormentado.

Nenhum deles conseguiu observar a reacção do outro, mas Luna Lovegood sim.


	7. Capítulo VII

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

  
_

Capítulo VII

Quando Luna logrou convencer Hermione a regressar à sua Sala Comum, esta estava irreconhecível. Tal efeito não era exclusivamente provocado pelo cabelo desgrenhado e o olhar desesperado, nem pela palidez mortal que lhe cobria as faces. Não, o que a transformava numa pessoa totalmente diferente era a sua atitude. A Hermione confiante e determinada desaparecera, dando lugar a uma jovem sem vontade própria, incapaz de falar e de ouvir.

Não foram poucos os olhares preocupados que sobre ela incidiram, mas ela não reparou. Estava em estado de choque, depois de ter chorado durante uma hora e murmurado palavras ao acaso, durante outra hora. E, quando a exaustão a derrotasse, adormeceria, mergulhando num mundo sem sonhos.

Só depois poderia ajudá-la; agora, tudo o que tinha de fazer era esperar, enquanto os olhos da outra se iam lenta mas irremediavelmente fechando.

A morena não dormiu mais do que um par de horas, não obstante, assim que os seus olhos se abriram, Luna teve a certeza de que a sua espera chegara ao fim. Estava na altura de entrar em acção… só esperava que nenhuma fada matreira estivesse a incomodar a amiga.

– Que horas são?

– Duas da manhã.

A mais velha piscou os olhos, de modo a focar melhor o rosto da loira.

– Não precisavas de ter ficado acordada – sussurrou, cansada.

– Estava à espera que despertasses.

Era a verdade nua e crua. Tipicamente de Luna, claro.

– Porquê?

Ela estava confusa, talvez por ter chorado tanto e dormido tão pouco.

– Porque temos de conversar – respondeu a Ravenclaw, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. – Quer dizer, eu tenho de te explicar umas coisas que tu ainda não compreendeste.

De que estaria ela a falar? O que poderia ela saber sobre o que se passara entre si e Zabini? Estava certa de que o feitiço impedira que a sua conversa fosse ouvida; caso contrário, teria ouvido exclamações de surpresa e murmúrios de curiosidade, vindas de todos os cantos da biblioteca.

– Não estou a perceber nada, Luna.

– Eu sei, é por isso que estou aqui. Afinal, somos amigas, não é?

Hermione anuiu, um pouco comovida por ouvir aquelas palavras. Foi por essa razão que decidiu confiar-lhe toda a verdade: a loucura de Harry, o sorriso de Zabini, as suas rotinas e as suas inquietações, sem esquecer a recente discussão com o negro. A amiga ouviu tudo pacientemente, sem se surpreender demasiado, mesmo quando lhe confessou a que ponto a demência do outro tinha chegado. No final, estava esgotada e prestes a sucumbir a um novo pranto.

– Não deixes que aquela fadinha irritante te faça chorar – foi tudo o que a loira lhe disse, muito seriamente.

A morena não pôde evitar arregalar os olhos, para logo esboçar algo semelhante a um sorriso doloroso, que prontamente se extinguiu.

– Por favor, ajuda-me.

Sentiu que a amiga se afastava de si. Só nesse instante se deu conta de que estivera a dormir com a cabeça no seu ombro, as costas encostadas a algo macio. Um olhar em volta mostrou-lhe a sua cama, para onde uma Luna relaxada a puxava. Sem forças para resistir, obedeceu-lhe e, já com a cabeça apoiada à sua almofada, não pôde deixar de lhe agradecer mentalmente.

– É o que estou a fazer, mas não posso fazer tudo sozinha. Tens de ser forte e lutar, está bem? Como tens vindo a fazer, todos os dias da tua vida.

Na semi-obscuridade, era difícil interpretar o significado do brilho que se desprendia dos olhos da amiga, no entanto, sentiu-se mais segura, confiante de que ela seria bem sucedida no que quer que estivesse a pensar fazer.

– Antes de mais, tens de me deixar tratar do Harry. Acho que sei o que se passa com ele… e sei exactamente o que fazer para o curar.

Desta vez, não partilhou imediatamente da confiança da loira, mas nada disse. Naquele ponto, Zabini tinha razão: ela já nada podia fazer para ajudar o melhor amigo. Talvez a outra fosse mais bem sucedida, mesmo que os seus métodos não parecessem os mais eficazes.

Pensando melhor, talvez a Ravenclaw fosse _mesmo _a mais indicada para o salvar.

– Tenho a certeza de que vais conseguir – afirmou, surpreendida por verificar que cria verdadeiramente nas suas próprias palavras.

– Pronto, menos um problema. Foi fácil, não achas? – não esperou pela resposta. – Agora, só tens de aprender a aceitar os teus sentimentos.

– O que queres dizer? – volveu Hermione, genuinamente confusa.

As mãos dela alcançaram as suas, transmitindo-lhe um pouco da sua energia.

– Tu gostas _dele_.

Mesmo no escuro, pôde ver que a amiga tinha corado e que se debatia consigo mesma, numa tentativa de a contradizer. No entanto, como sabia que aconteceria, ela não foi capaz de falar.

– E ele gosta de ti.

Desta feita, a morena já foi capaz de encontrar a sua voz para negar energicamente. Luna ignorou-a completamente, como se não a tivesse ouvido.

– Devias ver como o magoaste, lá na biblioteca… Ficou tão triste e perdido que parecia um cachorrinho!

Embora a comparação entre Zabini e um cão fosse das coisas mais irreais com que já se deparara, o que a incomodou verdadeiramente foi a primeira afirmação.

– Eu… magoei-o? – murmurou, ofegante, com a cabeça a andar às voltas.

– É simples, Hermione. Ele gosta de ti e tu não acreditaste nele. É natural que tenha ficado triste! – replicou a outra, num tom algo repreensivo.

Dito daquele modo, parecia mesmo simples – o que não significava que fosse verdade. Quando tentou levar a amiga a compreender o seu ponto de vista, apenas conseguiu fazer com que ela abanasse a cabeça em negação.

– O problema, Hermione, é que não queres entender. Recusas-te a aceitar que ele possa estar apaixonado por ti, porque tu própria ainda não percebeste o quanto o amas!

Nesse momento, foi como se tudo tivesse, subitamente, começado a fazer sentido, qual puzzle particularmente complicado.

Todas as noites mal dormidas, todos os suspiros não contidos, toda a inquietação que a consumia, quando estava longe dele. Todos os sorrisos sem sentido, todos os rubores indisfarçáveis, toda a segurança que sentia, quando estava ao seu lado.

Tentara enganar-se a si própria. Tentara convencer-se de que a alarmante frequência com que pensava nele nada significava, que o facto de se importar com o que ele pensava e sentia não interessava. No entanto, agora via o porquê do seu sorriso estar bem nítido na sua memória, compreendia o motivo pelo qual os centímetros de pele onde a mão dele tinha tocado ardiam com tamanha intensidade.

– Eu amo-o.

Era o constatar da verdade que tanto quisera negar.

Era tudo o que Luna queria que ela dissesse, o que se manifestou no largo sorriso que ela abriu.

– E ele ama-te a ti.

Subitamente, a sua garganta secou, impedindo-a de falar, ao mesmo tempo que uma sensação de dor excruciante varria o seu ser. Ela não a amava, não _podia…_ não depois do que lhe dissera, não depois de se mostrar incapaz de se afastar de Harry, não depois de o magoar.

Um som rouco escapou da sua boca, pouco antes de os seus olhos se marejarem, novamente. O que iria fazer, agora que o tinha afastado de si, agora que compreendera a real extensão dos seus próprios sentimentos?

– Vá lá, Hermione, não fiques assim. Há sempre uma solução para tudo, só tens de me deixar afugentar a fadinha. – assegurou, docemente, a loira. – Não é assim tão difícil, … agora já só tens de o compreender.

– E como faço isso?

– Falas com ele, claro!

Outra resposta típica da amiga. Como se tudo fosse tão simples assim… Contudo, quando partilhou esta ideia, ela abanou rapidamente a cabeça, negando com veemência.

– Isso é só a fadinha a falar. Quando me deixares enxotá-la, vais ficar muito melhor.

Cansada demais para a contrariar, baixou os braços, em sinal de desistência. Nem sequer reagiu às palavras meio tresloucadas e absolutamente sem sentido que a outra murmurava, qual ladainha ritmada e incapacitante. Sim, era assim que se sentia: incapacitada. Incapacitada de compreender, incapacitada de pensar, incapacitada de reagir.

Pena não estar também incapacitada de sentir; poupar-lhe-ia muita dor, porque Hermione estava realmente a sofrer. A sua parte emocional contagiara a física, tornando real o ardor que se alastrava pelo seu peito. Seria esta a sensação de perda de que tanto se falou, em tempos de guerra? Teria sido assim que Molly Weasley reagira à morte de Fred?

Não, estava certa de que não era a mesma dor. Afinal, Blaise não morrera… e o afastamento, o enorme fosso que agora existia entre eles, era exclusivamente da sua responsabilidade.

Como se tivesse consciência do rumo dos seus pensamentos, o fogo intensificou-se, qual fera indomável.

Entretanto, a lengalenga de Luna alterara-se; tornara-se quase musical e indubitavelmente calmante. Não era, contudo, suficiente para extinguir por completo a chama que a consumia.

_Pensa, Hermione, pensa. Porque é que não acreditas que ele te possa amar?_

Algo dentro de si rugiu, iluminando-a e ferindo-a sem piedade. Então, estremecendo e contorcendo as mãos junto ao peito, descobriu que a resposta sempre estivera ao seu alcance, intrometendo-se nos seus pensamentos várias vezes.

Era o preconceito, o maldito preconceito.

Sempre se considerara mais justa do que Harry e Ron, quase tão imparcial como Dumbledore. No entanto, seis anos de escola e brigas tinham sido o suficiente para semear dentro de si uma natural desconfiança em relação aos Slytherin. Por mais que defendesse a união das equipas de Hogwarts, interiormente tinha dificuldade em conceber que eles pudessem amar. Mudar, sim, podiam – bastava olhar para o enorme esforço que regia a nova vida de Draco Malfoy –, assim como lutar por aquilo em que acreditavam, de um modo ou de outro. Agora, _amar_? Importar-se com alguém que não si próprio? Estar disposto a sacrificar-se em prol do bem de outrem?

Se tivesse escutado Harry com a devida atenção, teria aprendido algo com a história de Narcissa Malfoy. Teria compreendido que o que a levara a mentir a Voldemort fora exclusivamente o _amor _que nutria pelo filho. E ela era, de facto, uma Slytherin, …

Será que ainda havia tempo para remediar o erro crasso que tinha vindo a cometer? Um novo rugido e o acalmar do ardor pareciam indicar que sim, dando-lhe novas forças para agir.

Nesse momento, a Ravenclaw concluiu o seu estranho encantamento, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

– E pronto, como te sentes?

– Surpreendentemente, muito melhor – volveu a morena, algo roucamente, mas convicta das palavras que proferira. – Já sei o que fazer.

– Eu sabia que era culpa da fadinha. Elas conseguem ser mesmo mazinhas, não achas?

Fitando o rosto quase angelical da amiga, não pôde conter uma expressão de puro agradecimento. Devia-lhe mais do que ela sabia… Para começar, tinha de lhe reconhecer o devido valor. Não só Luna era uma das melhores pessoas que conhecia, como também era uma amiga verdadeira, daquelas capazes de ajudar em qualquer situação. Qualquer situação, mesmo – incluindo a de Harry.

xxx

Não prestou muita atenção às aulas desse dia, no entanto, não deixou que mais ninguém se apercebesse da sua agitação. Estava inquieta e, sobretudo, assustada. Não sabia se aquilo que se propunha fazer era, sequer, realizável… Afinal, além de ter magoado terrivelmente o rapaz, ignorara todos os esforços que ele fizera, por ela. Não podia esperar que ele engolisse, mais uma vez, o seu orgulho. Nem mesmo podia sonhar que ele fosse capaz de acreditar que ela tivesse superado o seu preconceito idiota.

Quando se dirigia à biblioteca, o coração descompassado e a respiração irregular, só conseguia recordar a história de um dos muitos livros Muggles que o seu pai lhe oferecera, num dos Natais passados. Era estranho, mas eles – ele e ela ­– estavam a comportar-se exactamente como as personagens de _Orgulho e Preconceito_.

Foi ainda com Elizabeth e Mr. Darcy no pensamento que se deparou com sua mesa habitual, a mesa _deles_, vazia. Tinha chegado mais cedo do que o normal, numa tentativa de sobreviver à ansiedade que lhe secava a garganta e lhe toldava o discernimento. Ou talvez quisesse, apenas, certificar-se de que ele viria, contra todos os seus medos.

Decidiu sentar-se, enquanto esperava por ele. Sabia, embora não compreendesse como, que ele se aproximava, algo hesitante. Sabia que, dentro de trinta segundos, Blaise transporia as portas da biblioteca e pousaria o seu olhar inexpressivo na mesa deles, esperando deparara-se com ela tão vazia como a morena a tinha encontrado. Quase podia imaginar o rápido brilho de surpresa que os seus olhos evidenciariam, ao descobrir que a sua cadeira, ao contrário do que sempre sucedera, não estava vazia.

Esperava que ele não recuasse, ao vê-la sentada no lugar que antes lhe pertencera indiscutivelmente.

* * *

**N/a: **Penúltimo capítulo, gente o/, espero que gostem.

Btw, as fadinhas matreiras da Luna são algo que só ela sabe bem o que são xD


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Orgulho e Preconceito**

_por Ireth Hollow_

_

* * *

_Capítulo VIII

O rosto dele, de novo impenetrável, virou-se na direcção da morena. Fitaram-se mutuamente, durante minutos a fio, até ambos terem a certeza de que nenhum deles iria fugir àquele confronto. No entanto, o ambiente continuou extraordinariamente tenso, o que se reflectia no modo como Hermione controlava a respiração, ou na forma como ele cerrava os dentes.

– Zabini – ela quebrou o silêncio, num suave murmúrio.

– Granger – retribuiu o negro, friamente, antes de se sentar na cadeira dela.

Subitamente, ela já não sabia o que dizer nem como agir. Esquecera todas as frases que ensaiara, durante as últimas horas. Tentando camuflar o seu nervosismo, escondeu as mãos debaixo da mesa, evitando deste modo que ele as visse tremer. Não podia fraquejar, não agora.

– Tinhas razão.

Não obstante o tom baixo e fraco em que proferira aquelas palavras, estava certa de que ele as tinha escutado, embora nada na sua expressão o revelasse. Decidiu esperar, na crença de que pressioná-lo era o pior que podia fazer.

Ele mexeu-se, aparentando estar ligeiramente pouco à-vontade; devia gostar tanto daquela situação como ela. Contudo, a sua capacidade de domínio era impressionante, pelo que a sua face se manteve inexpressiva, mesmo quando ele falou, minutos depois.

– Tens a certeza? Julguei que achasses que eu não sabia nada.

A morena estremeceu, ante a frieza com que ele se lhe dirigiu.

– Eu… estava enganada. Desde o início…

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, a face de Blaise perdeu um pouco da sua impenetrabilidade, permitindo que um rasgo de surpresa fosse visível. Porém, depois de ter falado, ela baixara o olhar, num misto de vergonha e humilhação, e não observara tal reacção. Também para ela era difícil rebaixar-se e admitir os seus erros.

– Granger – começou ele, menos friamente, após suspirar –, o que queres de mim? Isto é algum truque?

Ela ergueu o rosto, subitamente esquecida do seu anterior constrangimento. Nos olhos, havia um brilho de indignação; na testa, uma ruga de incompreensão.

– Não é truque nenhum! – gritou, antes de se poder controlar.

Esperou que todos os presentes se voltassem na sua direcção, mirando-a com olhares curiosos ou assustados. No entanto, ninguém parecia ter dado conta da sua explosão… o que significava que o negro se lhe antecipara. Para não variar.

– Eu vim pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento de ontem, mas não sei se vale a pena o esforço! – continuou, numa voz baixa, mas irritada. – Pensei que te tinha magoado, mas parece que me enganei!

– Não seria a primeira vez, pois não, Granger? – volveu ele, também furioso, já sem sinais da sua anterior calma. – Ultimamente, só te tens enganado!

Ela mordeu o lábio, atingida por aquele comentário.

– Pelo menos, sou capaz de admitir os meus erros e de tentar corrigi-los. Não sou suficientemente fria para ficar indiferente.

Tentava atingi-lo e, pelo modo como a sua expressão endureceu, tinha conseguido fazê-lo. Então, porque é que não sentia triunfo, nem sequer uma pequena satisfação? Porque é que parecia que estava a atacar-se a si mesma?

– Tu… tu pensas mesmo que tudo isto me é indiferente?

A forma como a voz dele soou gelou-a, impedindo-a de retorquir. Fora, apenas, um sussurro; no entanto, conseguira distinguir todas as emoções que dela se desprendiam, uma a uma. Mágoa, tristeza, desilusão e… medo.

– Isso não é verdade. Nunca me importei tanto com alguma coisa! – continuou ele, no mesmo tom. – Aliás, agora, isto é tudo o que importa.

E fitou-a intensamente, aparentemente incapaz de proferir mais alguma palavra. Esperava deparar-se com uma expressão confusa ou, na pior das hipóteses, de nojo. Foi, por isso, com espanto que viu o que os olhos dela espelhavam: nada mais, nada menos que o seu próprio reflexo.

– Porque não me contaste? – inquiriu a morena, já sem esconder a aflição que a consumia.

Ele abanou a cabeça, simplesmente. Como explicar-lhe aquilo de que nem ele tinha a certeza? Como dizer-lhe que tinha _medo_ de não conseguir vencer o seu próprio orgulho, que receava o modo como ela reagiria à verdade?

– É… complicado.

– Para mim também, Blaise, mas eu já não suporto mais não perceber o que se passa.

Hermione escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, em parte para camuflar o seu rubor, em parte para controlar o desespero que ameaçava invadi-la.

Vê-la assim, tão vulnerável, e ouvi-la dizer o seu nome próprio, naquele tom tão fraco e sofredor, fê-lo ignorar as habituais restrições: inclinou-se o máximo que pôde e, algo carinhosamente, colocou as suas mãos sobre as dela. Estavam quentes e trémulas, mas pareciam ter sido feitas para ele poder colocar as suas a cobri-las, tal era a perfeição que emanava do encaixe.

– Olha para mim, por favor.

Ela obedeceu, dividida entre o receio e a curiosidade.

– O que eu tenho para te dizer pode não ser do teu agrado – começou ele, tentando mostrar-se calmo. – De certeza que queres ouvir?

A morena anuiu, contudo, pôde senti-la estremecer, num claro sinal de fragilidade e expectativa. Respirou fundo, sabendo que já não poderia recuar.

– Não vou dizer que planeei isto, que queria que a minha vida fosse assim. Não te vou dizer que estou satisfeito por estar a deitar por terra grande parte daquilo em que acreditei, durante toda a minha vida. Não te vou dizer que vai ser fácil… Não te vou dizer que, se, por um estranho acaso, sentires o mesmo que eu, não possas vir a sofrer. Por Merlin, nem te posso dizer que tudo vai correr bem, que vais ter tudo aquilo a que tens direito! – fez uma pausa para tomar fôlego, aproveitando para a fitar, olhos nos olhos. – Tudo o que te posso contar é a verdade. Pode não ser suficiente, mas é tudo o que te posso dar, por agora – nova pausa, desta feita para ganhar coragem. – Tu foste a única pessoa capaz de destruir o meu domínio, de me fazer questionar as minhas convicções e, no fim, de me fazer desistir de tudo isso. Eu poderia escolher quase qualquer pessoa do mundo para mim, qualquer uma! Como é possível que me tenha apaixonado logo pela única que eu próprio tinha descartado, desde o início?

Pelo ar chocado que se espalhou pela sua face, concluiu que tinha ferido os sentimentos dela. No entanto, que mais poderia fazer? Não conseguia, pura e simplesmente, dizer que a amava, sem mais nem menos! Tinha de se explicar, tinha de engolir a porcaria do orgulho, antes que fosse tarde demais…

– Depois, acabei por perceber. Para mim, já não me interessava se os teus pais eram Muggles ou feiticeiros, se o teu sangue era como o meu ou não, se tu eras Gryffindor e eu Slytherin. Era capaz de esquecer tudo isso, todas as diferenças, todos os preconceitos… desde que estivesses comigo.

Os olhos da morena marejaram-se, turvando-lhe a visão, mas sem lhe afectarem o discernimento. Ouvira cada palavra do negro e estava certa de que ficariam retidas na sua memória, para sempre. Porque, no meio de afirmações pouco lisonjeadoras e até dolorosas, havia algo mais. Algo que ela queria ardentemente, algo que a impedia de o interromper, ainda que o desejo de lhe garantir que sim, ficaria com ele, se tornasse cada vez mais forte.

Algo que a fazia baixar a face, desejando que o seu coração se acalmasse.

– Eu ficava feliz, só por estares tão perto de mim. Não interessava que mal falássemos, nem que não demonstrasses qualquer sinal de interesse por mim. Estavas aqui e isso parecia ser o suficiente – afirmou, num tom cada vez mais intenso. – Mas não era. E compreendi isso por causa do Potter. – sorriu, um tanto maliciosamente. – É irónico; se não fosse ele, eu nunca teria percebido o que se andava a passar. Foi necessário pensar que te estava a perder, que tu me abandonavas para estar com ele, que tu podias estar a apaixonar-te por ele…

Nessa altura, Blaise interrompeu-se, subitamente incapaz de continuar a falar. A sua voz fenecera, sem qualquer explicação, deixando-o mudo na parte mais importante do seu relato. Estava tão perto… Forçou a voz, mas apenas saiu um som rouco, semelhante a um gemido.

– Tu pensaste que eu o beijei, porque gostava dele.

Ela tinha acabado de dizer aquilo que ele não fora capaz de verbalizar, num tom tão baixo que não dava para interpretar. Restava-lhe anuir e aguardar que ela permitisse que os seus olhos encontrassem os dele – e esperar que as suas mãos não denotassem o nervosismo que o assaltava.

– Se aquela coruja não nos tivesse interrompido…

Finalmente, ela ergueu a face. Uns olhos castanhos, os olhos com que ele sonhava há meses, fixaram-se nos seus, irradiando um misto de ansiedade e euforia. As mãos dela, anteriormente trémulas sobre as suas, ganharam forças e, de algum modo, passaram a ser elas a agarrar as dele, transmitindo-lhe parte do seu calor.

O aperto que lhe bloqueava a garganta desapareceu, no mesmo instante em que a sua pulsação acelerou consideravelmente.

– … eu teria confessado que te amo – concluiu, roucamente.

Em resposta, ela arfou. Duas grossas lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos, molhando as mãos dos dois. No entanto, nenhum deles se importou com esse pequeno facto; toda a sua atenção estava concentrada nas faces um do outro.– Depois, quando percebi que o Potter tinha voltado, desisti – confessou Blaise. – Deixei de combater a minha altivez e comecei a pensar. O que diria a minha mãe, se soubesse que estava com ciúmes dele? Sempre tive tudo o que queria, nunca precisei de lutar por nada. Porque motivo iria eu desgraçar a honra da minha família e desiludir a minha mãe? Será que amar uma Sangue-de-lama, que parecia estar apaixonada por outro, valia esse sacrifício?

Abanou a cabeça, com um olhar torturado, o que impediu que a morena se sentisse ofendida com aquela confissão. Ele mostrava-se visivelmente arrependido do rumo que os seus pensamentos tinham tomado, naquela altura. Além disso, como poderia julgá-lo, tendo em conta o que ela própria pensara?

– Não te vou dizer que me sinto lisonjeada com o que acabei de ouvir, mas também não te vou culpar – retorquiu ela, com uma calma algo artificial. – Na verdade, eu subestimei-te. Fico envergonhada só de recordar, mas se fizesses a mais pequena ideia do que me passou pela cabeça, sairias daqui agora mesmo e nunca mais me quererias ver.

A sua voz vacilou, como se ela temesse que ele fizesse mesmo aquilo que previa. Como se ele fosse capaz de descolar as suas mãos das dela, como se pudesse desviar o olhar do seu rosto!

– Hermione, acabei de dizer que cheguei a convencer-me de que tu não merecias a minha suposta superioridade e tu estás preocupada com os meus sentimentos?

Ela corou ainda mais, mas não desviou o olhar. Ele tinha razão, mais uma vez. Era justo que lhe retribuísse a honestidade, ainda que o medo de o ferir a gelasse, interiormente.

– Sempre me considerei uma pessoa justa… e, pelos vistos, o Chapéu Seleccionador também estava convencido disso. No entanto, não sou muito diferente do Ron ou até do Malfoy! Julguei-te com base na imagem imperfeita e, em certos aspectos, completamente falsa que tinha dos Slytherin!

– Ou seja, consideras-me uma pedra sem coração, capaz de atraiçoar os amigos e incapaz de se importar com outra pessoa?

O tom algo brincalhão em que ele disse estas palavras não condizia com o esgar de dor que lhe distorceu a harmonia das feições.

O que faria agora? Anuir e esperar que o seu sofrimento não aumentasse? Negar e arriscar-se a afastá-lo de si, talvez para sempre? Manter-se em silêncio e aguardar pela sua sentença? Se, pelo menos, as lágrimas parassem de correr pela sua face…!

– Eu estava errada. Outra vez.

Mal se apercebeu de ter balbuciado aquelas palavras, contudo, eram as únicas que exprimiam verdadeiramente o que sentia. Como reagiria ele? Podia sentir as mãos dele a estremecer de encontro às suas, podia ver o modo como as narinas dele se dilatavam, podia ouvir a sua respiração quase ofegante, mas não conseguia ultrapassar as barreiras que ele erguera através do olhar.

O que estaria ele a pensar?

– O preconceito é um defeito – começou ele, finalmente, fazendo com que o coração de Hermione falhasse uma batida –, mas não mais grave do que o orgulho.

E suspirou, deixando cair as suas defesas. Estava, de novo, com aquele olhar atormentado que a fazia engolir em seco e mirava-a, esperando pela sua resposta.

– E, tal como o orgulho, também o preconceito não consegue vencer o amor.

Não era necessário que ela lhe dissesse, com todas as letras, aquilo que transparecia do sorriso que ela lhe dirigiu. Ela amava-o, mesmo tendo pensado tão mal dele, mesmo depois de ouvir o quanto ele insistira em menosprezá-la.

Subitamente, as ofensas deixaram de ter assim tanta importância, face à imensidão daquele sorriso. Um sorriso só para si, despido de qualquer emoção que não a paixão. Um sorriso que a distinguia de todas as outras mulheres do mundo. Um sorriso que a tornava realmente _bela_.

– Lamento – sussurrou a morena, já sem chorar, despertando-o do seu devaneio. – Lamento que tenha sido tão difícil para ti e que eu te tenha dificultado ainda mais a vida.

Ele fungou, divertidamente, apesar de o seu olhar continuar sério.

– Não seria a mesma coisa se tivesse sido fácil. E eu prefiro assim.

Ela alargou o sorriso, o que despertou sensações agradáveis e desconhecidas no seu âmago.

– Sabes que vai continuar a ser difícil, não sabes? – replicou a morena, mais vivamente. – Tu terás de lidar com o teu orgulho… e eu com o meu preconceito.

Blaise ergueu-se, sem, contudo, a largar. Gentilmente, ajudou-a a levantar-se e, com o olhar sempre preso na face que tanto amava, puxou-a para a secção dos Reservados. Curvou os lábios, esboçando aquilo que suspeitava ser o sorriso preferido da rapariga que, agora, enlaçava pela cintura.

– Não estás com medo, pois não, Granger?

Estranhamente, aquele misto de ironia e rouquidão com que ele se lhe dirigiu fê-la gemer. As suas pernas fraquejaram, também, fazendo com que ela buscasse apoio naquele corpo que a envolvia. Ele soltou uma gargalhada: era um som tão cristalino e cativante que despertou uma chama de ansiedade naqueles olhos castanhos.

– Vamos lá arruinar as nossas reputações – replicou a jovem, ofegante.

Ele riu-se, de novo, antes de se curvar para a beijar.

**Fim**

**

* * *

N/a:** E eis o último capítulo de O&P, espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira long em tanto tempo. Obrigada a todos os que leram/comentaram, aos que acompanharam a fic e não desistiram dela, embora tivesse estado parada durante algum tempo. E um obrigada especial para a Fla, a quem esta fic é dedicada.

Gostei de voltar às longs... por isso, esperem uma nova long em breve (DHr).

:* e até sempre


End file.
